


Hard Feelings

by Jumpyrope



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gore, basically this is the gore equivalent to pwp, gwp, just nasty shit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: Admit it, you hate your friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is just total gorn here self indulgent bullshit. Don't read if you're squeamish.

She found the scissors in the infirmary. They were already blood soaked, hinting to her darkened mind what exactly must be done. Naomi Nakashima picked up these scissors and casually slid them into her pocket. 

"Hey, Naomi, find anything useful?" An annoyingly cheerful voice cut across the room from Naomi's best friend, Seiko Shinohara.   
"No." she calls back cheerfully, perfectly hiding the darkness in her heart. The scissors bumped against her leg as she walked over to her friend, reminding her of what the darkness surrounding her mind like a tight rope around a neck was telling her to do. 

First she would cut off those stupid curls, watch Seiko's hurt and confused expression as her prideful hair falls in hair sprayed pieces to the floor. Naomi's hand poised over her skirt pocket, ready to pull out the instrument of her best friend's demise. That was when something else bumped in her pocket. 

That antibacterial cream she loaned Seiko earlier was still there. The darkness eased from her mind a little, the noise loosening from its hold around her thoughts. What was she doing? 

Seiko turned around and smiled at Naomi. "Hey, we should rest here for a bit, don't'cha think?" She pointed over to the two beds in the corner with the dirty white sheets. They looked clean enough though, cleaner than many of the other things in this place. 

Naomi nods, agreeing that she could use a break. Apparently Seiko also found some bandage and a splint in the infirmary, so she patched her friend's sprained ankle right up. They later on the beds and chatted, it felt just like being back home, like nothing ever happened. Naomi felt calmer, less hopeless. If she was with Seiko, then everything would be okay. Right? 

A vision shot through her head at that moment. In the girl's bathroom, second to last door, there was something in there. Something she put there. Something that had to be there. But no, that couldn't be right. This couldn't be the same as last time. Naomi had to do something different, anything different. Naomi had to... Naomi... 

Naomi. 

"Naomi?" Seiko's clear voice broke into Naomi's mind. Apparently she had spaced out. "Did you fall asleep already? Geez, you sleepy head. Am I really that boring?" 

Something different. The darkness consumed Naomi's mind again, and she rolled over, carefully sliding the scissors out of her pocket so Seiko wouldn't notice.   
"Naomi? Are you feeling okay?" Seiko's worried face comes into view. Naomi, meanwhile, feels nothing. She reaches a hand out and caresses the side of Seiko's face, gently touching the curled hair. Seiko seems pleased, smiling a little and snuggling closer. "Naomi.." she mumbles, closing her eyes and giving the girl with scissors the chance to pull them out unnoticed. She sat up and took the scissors in her right hand, gently caressing Seiko's face with the other before roughly taking a hold of her big curl. Seiko's eyes flew open and landed on the scissors with a startled "wha?" She looked to her best friend's face for answers, but Naomi's expression was blank. 

The sharp scissors sliced quickly through Seiko's hair, like a hot knife through butter. Seiko let out a cry and sat up, looking down at her locks of hair that had fallen into her lap.   
"N-Naomi, what the hell?!" She cried out, but before she knew what was happening, Naomi had her hand covering her nose and mouth. Seiko couldn't breathe, only muffled "mffs" reaching Naomi's far away ears. Soon enough, the tears whispered out of her eyes and the consciousness left her body. 

When Seiko finally came to, she found her arms and legs bound. Struggling yielded nothing. There was a weight on her legs, and when she opened her eyes, she found a sight that was only ever in her fantasies. Well, minus the scissors and the crazed look. 

Naomi was straddling her legs, poised over top of her and holding the scissors threateningly while swaying back and forth. Around her there seemed to be an evil black glow, also a bit purpleish in color. Seiko struggled more, trying to pull out of the restraints to no avail.   
"N-Naomi, snap out of it! What are you doing?" Her heart thudded against her ribcage and the image before her blurred as tears filled her eyes. An unfamiliar coolness on the sides of her face showed her that she was now missing both of her signature curls. The tears dripped down her face, unblocked by any hairs. Her cheek hurt, and she imagined Naomi must have nicked her when cutting off the second curl. 

"So you're finally awake, Shinohara." Naomi spoke in a cold voice. The way her best friend called her by such an impersonal name hurt worse than any degree burn.   
"Naomi, please, please stop." Seiko cried, tears streaming down her face as she hiccuped. Just a minute ago they were both in such good spirits, what happened? 

"Hm, no. How about you stop, you stupid bitch." Naomi spat, the spit sticking uncomfortably to Seiko's face.   
"Wh-what?" Seiko replied, the cruel words stinging like that time she stepped on a bee while playing outside with her siblings.   
"Stop acting like everything is okay, that anyone likes you, stop acting like you're cute or funny. You're not, you're just annoying!" Naomi shouted, the loud voice smacking Seiko in the face. "Why don't you just go die, you're not helpful. Even here. Try to keep our spirits up? Heads held high? What a load of bullshit."   
"But-"   
"Shut up!" Naomi was shaking. No, Naomi was convulsing, like the mass around her was hurting her. "Shut up just stop it! I can't take it! I can't listen to your whiny little voice anymore!" Naomi's words hurt, Seiko just wanted this abuse to be over.   
"That's why, hehehe..." Naomi giggles darkly, looking at Seiko's throat. "I'm going to take it out. No one will have to hear your stupid ugly voice anymore if your vocal cords are gone. 

The words took a moment to register in Seiko's mind. When they did, a terrified scream rang out from her throat.   
"N-nooooooo! Naomi please, no!" But Naomi did not answer, just pressed the cool bloodcaked blades of the scissors against Seiko's soft neck. Seiko struggled to escape, but it only made it press more against her neck. "Naomi please don't do this, don't do this-!" She sobbed, feeling the vibrations in her throats right up against the blades. 

Naomi's eyes widen, and for a moment Seiko thinks she's gotten through to her. This hope was dashed a moment later when an awful laugh splits out of Naomi's lips.   
"Or better yet, I'll take your whole head!" Seiko could feel her whole body clenching, and she was so scared that she couldn't speak.   
"Na- Na- o-" but she couldn't get the words out. 

Naomi sank the blade slowly into the skin of Seiko's neck, drawing a gurgle from her. She widened the hole by stretching the scissors out, and Seiko screams in pain. The shriek vibrates against the scissors and Naomi grins. She digs the scissors deeper, blood splurting out of her friend's neck and splattering her face. As she cuts deeper, Seiko looses more and more of her pained sounds, until no sounds come at all. She couldn't breathe, blood was filling her throat, her artery was pierced, and she couldn't see past the tears building up in her eyes. Naomi keep t cutting regardless. She cut even as the last straggled noises fell out of Seiko's bloodied lips. She cut even as the last tears fell out of her eyes and down her face. She cut until there was. Nothing left to cut, and all the flesh was severed. 

Grinning wildly, Naomi holds up the severed head of her best friend in front of her face. She leans forward and places a gentle kiss onto the girl's lips before carelessly dropping the body part to the floor. Then, she took the scissors still slick with Seiko's blood, and plunged it into her own neck. She gurgled for a moment, head going fuzzy. Then, she fell to the floor, as lifeless as her friend beside her. 

Wrong End.

**Author's Note:**

> : )


End file.
